Deep Waters
by Lavender Feline
Summary: Introspective oneshot. Taichi came out, and it wasn't as easy to deal with as he thought it would be.


Deep Waters

Ocean water never felt this cold before. With his toes sinking into the wet sand, Taichi stepped deeper into the waves. They splashed up around his knees and he shivered, staring out over the dark blue expanse. He couldn't tell where the sky and the ocean met, the storm coming in was darkening the sky so much that the horizon blurred. Or maybe it was just because of the tears.

Ignoring the sounds of families packing up and leaving to avoid the incoming rain, Taichi stepped deeper, until he was waist deep in the salty water. He'd always been told not to go in the water during a storm. Lighting could hit, or the current could pull him under, his mother told him. But today he didn't care. Instead, the only thing he noticed was the way it felt to go fully clothed into the ocean. His jeans felt heavy, making him want to sit down. Would the water be too deep here to sit? Probably. It would cover his mouth, at least.

He wondered if anyone would notice if he were gone. His parents would at least, but they wouldn't mind. Their fag son would be where he deserved to be. Wrapping his arms around himself, Taichi shuddered. 'They wouldn't care. Hikari would miss me, but... I'd be a bad influence for her anyway. And my friends...' Blinking away a few tears, Taichi felt the waves tug the sand out from under his feet and he sank slightly. The water was up to his stomach now.

He hadn't expected them to react that way. Especially not Yamato. His best friend had been so quiet. Even Mimi, who was usually so interested in the gay romance novels she read, didn't say a word. Just silence. Then, Koushirou had asked if they could do anything.

"Like change me?" Taichi had asked, gritting his teeth. His friends had exchanged worried looks before assuring him that wasn't what they'd meant.

Even the younger kids, who Taichi had expected at the very least not to care, had been surprised. Yagami Taichi, the womanizer, was gay. A fag. A fruit. A 'kitten'. The thought made him punch his fist into a particularly large wave, and it splashed onto him. He was soaked through now.

"The hell was I thinking telling them!" Taichi asked, practically screaming. "The hell did I expect, acceptance!" His voice softened. "...I can't even accept it. Why should they?"

He hadn't meant to let it slip out like that, so bluntly, in the middle of their monthly Chosen Children party. They'd chosen a pizza party this time, and everyone had been in the middle of eating when he'd blurted it out.

"So, I'm gay," he had told them, smiling nervously. Taichi, nervous? That never happened. But it had.

Then the silence. Then the questions. Then the accusations. "Don't you like anyone?" "Does this mean you're going to wear dresses?" "Ooh, batting for the other team, huh?" They had teased him relentlessly. At first he'd laughed. Sure, they'd teased him. He always teased them... but this time... he didn't want to hear it. Maybe he was more sensitive than he'd wanted to think.

But worst of all was Daisuke's silence. Even Yamato's lack of reaction was worse than the look on Daisuke's face. First the younger boy had looked shocked. Then, his face had turned red and he'd avoided Taichi's gaze.

"I was supposed to be his role model, his confidant, his _friend_. Instead... I end up like _this_. Some example I am..."

Walking deeper into the water, Taichi wondered what it would be like to drown. 'Not like I'm gonna, but... bet it feels... different.'

"Taichi-senpai!" a voice called from behind him.

Turning abruptly to see who was interrupting his angst, Taichi stopped and stared. Daisuke.

The younger boy was already splashing out towards him. Taichi was already so deep, and so much taller than Daisuke right now, that the red head was practically shoulder deep in the water.

"You shouldn't be so far out... 'speshly not in a storm," the boy panted, tugging on Taichi's arm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Taichi asked, wiping away the tears and trying to glare at the smaller boy.

"Finding you," Daisuke said, smiling, ignoring the older boy's tears and anger. "Everyone's looking for you. We all split up... I thought you might be here."

"Why would you be looking for _me_?" Taichi turned away again and glared back out at the water, wincing as a lighting bolt lit up the sky. He wondered if he really wanted to stay in the water after all.

"Because you ran out, and..." Daisuke's voice softened. "We're all worried about you. _I _was worried about you."

"Why?" Taichi turned and glared at the boy, composing himself and holding back the hope that he had begun to feel.

"Because you're my senpai! And you're my friend! And..." Daisuke ducked his head slightly and grinned in a shy way. "I wanted to say... I'm sorry if we seemed... weird. If I did... it's 'cause..."

"'Cause you can't deal with the freak?" Taichi asked bitterly, swatting Daisuke's hands away.

"No! Because... because I'm a freak, too." Daisuke blushed.

"...What are you talking about?"

"Well... y'know... _it_." Daisuke's blush darkened.

"What the hell is _it_!" Taichi shouted in the boy's face, feeling as if he might be being mocked.

"...This." Leaning up on his tiptoes, a hand on either of Taichi's shoulders, Daisuke's lips pressed to the older boy's.

Shocked, Taichi barely responded, until a large wave swept the smaller boy away from him and under. "Daisuke!" Reaching wildly for the smaller boy, Taichi fell into the water as well.

Daisuke surfaced only to find Taichi holding him close, both of them gasping for air, their hair plastered to their faces and necks.

"Are you okay?" Taichi asked, coughing up a bit of sea water.

"Yeah..." Daisuke said softly, then burst into laughter. "Your... your hair!"

Scowling, Taichi pressed his lips to Daisuke's in a deep kiss. They only parted after a loud thunderbolt struck overhead.

"What was that for?" Daisuke asked breathily.

"...For sticking with me, even when you know... and for being so cute." Taichi grinned and stood, tugging the smaller boy up with him. Daisuke's dark burgundy eyes followed his every move, they always had, and for the first time he really appreciated it. "Let's find the others and get some hot chocolate."

Daisuke's face lit up in a smile. "Hot chocolate!"

Laughing, the two boys ran back up to the beach just as it began to rain. Up over the sand dunes and onto the boardwalk, Taichi held Daisuke's hand tightly and felt his heart beat fast, and wasn't sure if it was from the running or... perhaps a new feeling. "Thanks, Daisuke," Taichi mumbled as they crossed the street to where a worried looking Yamato stood.

Smiling cluelessly, Daisuke shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

'I guess I'll thank him properly later...'


End file.
